What do we do now
by Joven37
Summary: Mordecai is having a hard time dealing with his feelings about Rigb. I do not own the rights to Regular Show. Lemons.


Rigby was walking the halls in the park house. He spent all day working outside. And now all he wanted to do was lay down and chill.

"Benson's such an ass." he said grumbling. "He was like clean the duck pond or you're fired! Sheesh, get over yourself. There's a reason why you don't have any friends."

Rigby opened the door to his room and saw one of the most awkward things ever. Mordecai was stroking it.

"Dude!" screamed Rigby.

"Ah! Get out Rigby!" panicked Mordecai covering himself.

"What the hell man!?"

Rigby quickly closed door and thought about what had just happened. Was Mordecai really...doing that? He always figured Mordecai just got action elsewhere, and never needed to service himself.

After an hour of sitting in the hallway waiting for him to open the door, Mordecai stepped out. Rigby looked at him and smirked. Mordecai was looking the other way blushing.

"I'm guessing you needed to finish?" asked Rigby trying not to laugh.

"Sh..Shut up!" yelled Mordecai running down the hall.

Rigby rolled his eyes and walked into the room. He looked around the room and thought about if it was wise not to touch anything. Did he actually finish, or was he just too embarrassed to face him right away?

"Ugh...that image is never gonna leave my mind." thought Rigby.

Uncomfortable with the room he went downstairs to make himself a snack. When he walked in the kitchen he saw Mordecai standing there eating a sandwich. Yeah, this wasn't awkward.

"Hey." said Rigby.

"Hey." replied Mordecai turning the other way. "Sorry about that."

"Its cool bro. I understand how you feel about Margaret. These things happen. And next next time dude. Use the bathroom."

Mordecai blushed and walked out of the kitchen. He basically gave Rigby some ammo. Rigby was always gonna remember this.

"Did you wash your hands?!" shouted Rigby.

"Shut up!" replied Mordecai.

"Maybe I'm picking on him a bit too much." he thought. "He is a guy after all. He gets his needs just like anyone else."

Rigby then wondered what he was gonna do. He had off the next two days, and a paycheck that was burning a hole in his pocket.

"Oh the carnival is in town! I had almost forgotten! I wonder if Eileen wants to go. I know she's been wanting to go out with me for a while."

Rigby headed upstairs to the room. He knocked first then opened the door. Mordecai was sitting on his bed reading some book.

"H..hey bro." he said nervously.

"Hey man, you gonna be ok?" asked Rigby.

"Yeah...sorry about that."

"Its ok dude. These things happen Thinking about Margaret getting you all handsy?"

"Yeah...Margaret."

"Well I'm gonna ask Eileen to go with me to the carnival tomorrow. Think she'll say yes?"

"No!"

"Huh? Why not man?"

"Uh..b..because,...she can do better than you." said Mordecai nervously.

Rigby looked at him confused for a moment. He didn't really know what to say at that moment.

"HA HA HA HA HA! Wow dude...!" said Rigby laughing. That was cold. Heh...thanks for the confidence. I'm sure she'll say yes."

Rigby pulled out his phone and called Eileen. When she picked up Rigby left the room. He was always private with his phone calls.

"This is wrong." thought Mordecai. "He's my best friend, and I want him to get rejected. How can I be so selfish? I want him to myself. We've been together for years, and I that time I've come to love him."

Mordecai got up out of bed and cracked the door to listen to Rigby's conversation.

"So I'll pick you up around 11?" asked Rigby on his phone. "I don't know. Do you get sick on them?...Heh, don't worry ill protect you...Well that's my job isn't isn't it?...Ok ill see you then...No you hang up...Ha Ha Ha...Later!"

As Rigby walked back to the room Mordecai got back in bed, trying with all his being to not cry in front of Rigby. He felt as if he was losing him forever. What if it went so well they decided to go out together?

"Rigby?" asked Mordecai as Rigby got into his bed.

"Yeah?" asked Rigby.

"How come...you never asked me to go with you?

Rigby was yet again confused by Mordecai.

"Well I know that Eileen had been wanting to go out with me for a while. She's kinda cool, so I figured a carnival would be a good place for a date. Plus two guys going to a carnival together, isn't that a little odd?"

"Yeah...that is odd. So weired! Heh heh...heh"

"Why don't you ask Margaret?"

"Margaret..." thought Mordecai. "I'm so sorry I've mixed my life with yours. I only go after you so Rigby doesn't find out my feelings for him. You're gonna hate me when this is all over.

Rigby looked at Mordecai a little confused. He could see a sad look on his face.

"Hey...uh Mordecai?" asked Rigby. "You ok man? What's wrong?"

"I LOVE YOU!" screamed Mordecai.

There was an awkward silence in the air. They both stood there, unmoving and quiet. A look of embarrassment and horror was on Rigby's face. Mordecai looked at the floor in an effort to hide his face from Rigby.

"Uh...so...I'm gonna head...to bed." said Rigby nervously. "Good night...Mordecai."

As Rigby got into bed, Mordecai stood there not knowing what to do.

"What the hell did I just do?!" he thought. "That's it...I'm screwed. He's never gonna talk to me again. I'm so stupid!"

"Mordecai?" called Rigby from his bed.

"Y..Yeah?" asked Mordecai nervously.

"I love you too..."


End file.
